


Petnames

by TakeThat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, cute nicknames, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: Phil enjoys giving Dan silly petnames. (Dan secretly loves them).





	

It was the first time they had seen each other in person. There were tears of happiness (mostly on Dan’s part), lots of hugs, and more than enough smiles to last a lifetime.

Yes, it was Dan that shed the most tears- much to his embarrassment, which Phil had to keep shushing and insisting it was alright to be emotional- but Phil felt the weight of the visit himself. He loved Dan so much and cared so much that his heart hurt. He was very grateful to finally be able to hold Dan in his arms, especially after all those skype calls that Phil wished he could be there for the brunet.

But now, they lay on Phil’s bed, watching DVD after DVD and Dan curled up with his head on Phil’s chest. It was getting late now, and Phil knew that Dan was tired from traveling despite the protests earlier. It was becoming more evident, with the way Dan’s eyes fluttered gently in the gentle glow of Phil’s laptop screen and Phil ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Getting tired, bear?”

Unexpectedly, Dan shot straight up a moment later, eyes wide at Phil.

“O-Oh, um… Yeah, just a bit.”

The look on Dan’s face was indistinguishable in the darkness of the bedroom.

“Dan-?”

“Night, Phil!” Dan said quickly, rolling over to his side of the bed, facing the wall.

Phil could only stare at the back of Dan’s head in confusion before finally heading to sleep himself.

~

It was long after Dan had kept visiting Phil- in fact, Dan had moved to Manchester himself to attend the local university. He could keep saying that he applied and accepted the school for the credentials all he wanted, but Phil knew it was a total lie. Not that he minded.

“It’s so nice to actually get to see you often instead of waiting for you to carve a week out of life to come see me.” Phil smiled, sitting on Dan’s dorm bed.

Dan turned to smile at him, sitting in the chair at his (rather unused) desk.

“Yeah, it’s also nice having my own space. I can actually make youtube videos now without worrying about my family hearing me.” Dan said. “But getting to visit you sometimes is nice, too, I guess.” He added teasingly.

Phil rolled his eyes. He was used to Dan’s snarky-style of affection. He was too uptight and sassy.

“Whatever you say, bumblebee.” Phil winked at him, relishing in the blush on Dan’s face. He didn’t mind being hit by the stuffed bear Dan launched at his face.  
~

They had finally moved in together and Phil was ecstatic. Honestly, probably more so than Dan was.

It got tiring going to see Dan on campus and work around class schedules. Besides, Dan already seem much happier and better now that he’s dropped from university. He had enough savings to take care of both of their rent for a while so Dan could figure things out.

He helped Dan unpack his room as Dan worked on the bed sheets. There was a comfortable silence between them; an unspoken agreement of joy at the situation.

“Ugh, I’m so tired.” Dan groaned, falling back on his newly-made bed. He flung his arms over his eyes.

Phil gaped at him.

“Already? All you did was make your bed! I unpacked two boxes and I’m working on a third!”

Dan smiled, but pretended to not hear him.

“I’ve done sooo much work! I don’t think I can go on!”

“Oh, you little shit!” Phil laughed, jumping on Dan on the bed. He wriggled his fingers into Dan’s ribs- a spot he knew always got him.

Dan yelped before dissolving into giggles, squirming to try to get away as giggled bubbled out of him.

Phil laughed along with him, grinning down at the wide smile on Dan’s face. He definitely needed this after the stress of dropping out and moving away from his family permanently.

“Get ohohohoff!” Dan laughed and pushed at Phil’s hands. Phil complied, smooching Dan’s cheek.

“Alright, angel face. Let’s take a break and get lunch.” He said.

Dan hid his reddened face in his hands as he giggled. Phil smiled.

~

It’s been years since Dan and Phil first met each other. They now lived in a spacious flat in London. They toured the world together. They have almost eight years of friendship behind them.

And yet, some things never really change.

They cuddled often. They snuggled up like the cheesiest couple in a rom-com. They new the perfect milk-to-cereal ratio for their breakfasts. They knew each other’s quirks and likes and everything in between.

But one thing they never talked about that was one of Phil’s most favorite things between them. He never pointed it out in fear of Dan hiding away in embarrassment, but he could only go on for so long before one day exploding from how cute it was.

Today was probably that day.

“Hey, snuggle bug, mind passing me the mug?”

Dan snorted at the unexpected nickname, handing the cup over for Phil to wash.

“Snuggle bug? Really, Phil?” Dan asked him with an amused smile, a slightly pink color dusted on his cheeks.

“What’s wrong? Got a problem with that name, stud muffin?” Phil smiled, rinsing out the cup and putting it on the drying rack. Dan giggled into his hands, snorting, and Phil knew he got him- his boyfriend always snorted when he got bashful.

“Will you please shut up??” Dan said between laughs, he eyes gleaming as he met Phil’s joyful gaze.

“Shut up? That’s so rude, schmoopy poo!” Phil pouted a bit, launching himself at Dan with kissy-lips and exaggerated smooching sounds. Dan yelped, giggling as he ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

“Fuck off, Phil!” He laughed, falling back on his bed as Phil crawled up on him. He burst into giggles all over again at Phil kissing up his torso and burying his face in his neck.

“What’s wrong, pookie? Don’t like my little nicknames?” Phil laughed, kissing along Dan’s neck. He pulled back, looking down at Dan’s red face.

“No!” He laughed, unable to look Phil in the eyes.

“No? I think that’s wrong.” Phil grinned, sitting down on Dan’s hips and leaning over him. “You know what I think? I think you like these nicknames I give you.”

Dan turned even redder, stammering but unable to get out a proper response. Phil continued with a smirk.

“Yeahhh, I think you’ve always LOVED these nicknames! I think you secretly love when I baby you and get affectionate with you and call you all these sweet names that make you blush~” He said, catching Dan’s hands as his chest was nearly punched.

“SHUT UP, PHIL!” Dan shrieked in embarrassment, clearly flustered from all these teasing. Phil couldn’t help the painfully wide smile on his face- he was right all along.

“Oh gosh, Dan! Imagine if all our fans found out- ‘ _Dan Howell isn’t always a brooding, dark soul; he actually loves being a gooey, blushing mess_ ’!” Phil teased further, holding tighter on Dan’s flailing hands as his boyfriend shrieked and swore throughout his embarrassment.

“Phil, I’m going to KILL you once you let me up!!”

“Which do you like better- names like ‘sexy’ or something cute like ‘love muffin’?” Phil asked, seeing Dan blush and wiggle harder at the latter. “Awww, my little love muffin!” He teased, burying his face back in Dan’s neck to kiss and blow raspberries.

The rest of the apartment echoed with Dan’s loud giggles and Phil awful (but very welcome) petnames.


End file.
